Spider-Boy One-Shots
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: A series of One-Shots that take place after 'The Amazing Spider-Boy' and before 'The Amazing Spider-Boy 2'. It shows the fatherly bond between Sherman and Mr. Peabody after finding out his son is a hero, Penny and his relationship as a couple, even teaming up with other heroes! Please R&R, Rated T for some superhero violence


** A/N: This my first set of 'Mr. Peabody and Sherman' related one-shots. These all have to deal with my 'Amazing Spider-Boy' series. These one-shots take place in between the first and second 'Spider-Boy' story. Enjoy!**

** -Sick-**

Spider-Boy landed on top of the Peabody penthouse and he was sneezing like crazy.

"Well this is just great" Spider-Boy said before taking off his mask to reveal his nose was red and he had dark circles under his eyes. Once Sherman entered the penthouse, Sherman sneezed again and it got a response.

"Sherman? Are you alright?" asked Mr. Peabody as he walked out of the kitchen to see the condition his son was in.

"Yeah, I'm fine (Sniff) just some jewelry store thieves. They beat up the owner and just ran off, it didn't take long for me to wrap things up" said Sherman before coughing. Peabody walked over to his son and put a paw on his forehead.

"Sherman, you need to get into bed right now" said Mr. Peabody.

"What? No, I have to..." Sherman said trying to walk away, but the beagle grabbed his wrist and stopped him from leaving.

"No, you're sick. No son of mine is going to defend this city when they're sick. Take off your suit, get into your pajamas and get into bed" said Peabody.

"But Mr. Peabody" Sherman whined.

"No 'Buts'. Suit: off. Pajamas: on" said Peabody being firm about his son's health. He took the mask out of his son's hand and pointed to his room.

"Okay" Sherman said in a mopey tone. He walked over to his room and shut the door. Once he took his suit off, he put on his silk pajamas and saw that Peabody opened up the door with a bowl in his paws.

"I brought you some of the soup that was going to be our dinner tonight. I thought it would help you feel better" Peabody said. Sherman then put a hand on his head and was about to fall down to his knees. Peabody saw this and put the soup down on the nightstand and ran over to his son before he fell down.

"Are you okay?" asked Peabody.

"I feel dizzy" said Sherman before sneezing. Peabody helped Sherman up and into his bed.

"There you go, nice and comfy" Peabody said before tucking him in. Sherman then felt the urge to sneeze again.

"A-A-A-A-A-Achoo!" Sherman sneezed with his hands covering up his nose and webbing came out of his hands the minute he sneezed and the webbing stuck itself to Sherman's bedroom wall.

"Sorry Mr. Peabody" said Sherman before wiping his nose.

"I should have figured, the cold has affected your powers too. Like webs coming out of your wrist every time you sneeze" said Peabody as he gently pressed his paw against Sherman's forehead and forced him to lay his head down on the pillow.

"I'm really sorry about my webs, Mr. Peabody" Sherman apologized. Peabody smiled and caressed Sherman's cheek.

"You shouldn't apologize for something like that Sherman. It's perfectly normal for kids to get sick from time to time" Peabody said gently.

"Yeah, but not when you're Spider-Boy. I feel so pathetic. New York's greatest hero getting a cold and lying down in bed when he should be out stopping a crime right now" Sherman said feeling like a bad hero for letting himself get sick.

"Nonsense, Sherman. I'm sure this cold will go away sooner or later. But for now, you need to let your body rest" Peabody said taking the bowl of soup and blowing on it to make it not as hot.

"Have some soup, it'll help, I promise" Peabody said taking out a spoon and putting some soup into it and held it at Sherman's mouth. Sherman swallowed the soup without a complaint.

"There you go, have some more" Peabody said gently as he held up another spoonful of soup to Sherman and he swallowed that too.

After a few more spoons of soup, the bowl was almost empty and Sherman took in one more spoonful.

"I think that's enough soup for you" said Peabody as he put the spoon in the bowl and pulled out a thermometer.

"Open wide, Sherman" said Peabody. Sherman did as asked and the beagle stuck the thermometer in his mouth. Once the thermometer made a 'Beep' noise, Peabody took it out and looked at it.

"Well, your fever has died down a little bit. Your temperature is now 85.6 degrees" said Peabody. Sherman sneezed again and covered his mouth. He took his hands off his mouth slowly and revealed a mess of sticky spider webs on his face.

"Oh no" Sherman said embarrassed that there was a mess of webs on his face and hands. Peabody chuckled a bit and took out a tissue paper to help Sherman clean off the webs from his hands and face.

"There you go, all cleaned up" Peabody said. Once he threw the tissue away, he went out of the room and came back with a bigger wooden bowl with steam coming out from it.

"Here, this will help your head a little bit" said Peabody as he pulled out a wet cloth and squeezed it until it was soaked slightly and put it on his forehead. Sherman let out a soft sigh to show that the warm cloth on his forehead was very comforting to him.

"Does that feel good?" asked Peabody. Sherman gave a small smile and nodded. Soon, the steam emitting from the bowl made Sherman drowsy and within a matter of seconds, the redhead fell asleep. Peabody took the cloth off his sleeping son's forehead and put it back in the bowl.

"Goodnight my little spider, sweet dreams" said Peabody taking the empty soup bowl and hot water bowl out of the room with him as he left.

**A/N: There it is! The first 'Spider-Boy' one-shot! I hoped you guys liked it. I thought having Sherman's webbing come out of his wrists as he sneezed would be more funny, especially the part where his hands and face had webs all over them. And let's face it, even heroes have days where they get too sick to fight crime and have to stay in bed, good thing Peabody was there to take care of his 'Little Spider', in this universe, that's what Peabody calls Sherman after finding out he's Spider-Boy.**

** More to come in the next one-shot update! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
